


Three Monkeys

by Treblereble15



Series: old rp stories from 2015 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind!France, Deaf!Spain, F/F, F/M, Hard of hearing!Denmark, Romano Mari and Arthur become good friends/ they are all angry but also want to cry, mute!Prussia, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil





	Three Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It gets a bit overly cringy at some points but take into account that this story is well over 3 years old and i wrote this freshman year in highschool.

It all began as a regular night out for the three girls: Julchen drinking and insulting people, drunkenly telling them to fight her, Marianne ending up with her shirt… somewhere, and Carmen left watching the people around her, flirting and reminding them that they were beautiful. However, someone didn't seem to like them and what they did. No, on the way home, the girls vanished and reappeared on the roadside a few days later, battered and bruised and bleeding badly. It was a very good thing that someone found them and called an ambulance or else they probably would have died. 

The three women had been unconscious when they got to hospital, having various drips keeping them alive and respirators keeping them breathing. Something baffled the medical staff though and that was that the slashes delivered to them seemed to be hiding an injection mark on each girl. Their loved ones were not told that. Actually, their loved ones were freaking out in the waiting room, all restless and trying desperately to calm each other down. Until they were told of the girls beginning to awaken. 

The lovers were sent in first, those three being met with the worst possible things: a voiceless loudmouth, a sightless romantic, and a music lover void of hearing. Whatever had happened, it was cruel, heartless, and unforgivable. 

The albino was the first to wake up, looking about groggily and slowly sitting up. She saw her lover and grinned, trying to greet her only for no sound to come out. Another attempt resulted in the same thing, one final try proving it to be true. Her voice was gone. And that set her into panic mode. Her heart rate should not be that high, her breathing not that fast, and her face should not hold that much fear. Her screams came out as nothing and the comfort she received did not calm her down. And that was when she broke down, bursting into tears. Her lover tried to calm her down, holding back tears of her own because she would never again hear her lovers voice to comfort her when she would be upset….she would never hear the other singing….she would never again hear any of the other sounds she made….

The brunette French woman woke up next, her eyes open but she couldn't see anything, the poor woman looking around rapidly, getting scared because she knew she was awake...but yet everything was dark, eventually calling out-she could hear other people, but yet she couldn't see them! Her English boyfriend, Arthur, had waved his hand in front of her face before taking her hand and gently calling her name, asking if she was okay. Of course he knew she wasn't but still. The woman looked around helplessly, eventually looking at where the voice seemed to be coming from, her once blueish violet eyes now a milky white color-her pupils covered in a film like looking thing, showing she was blind. He frowned deeply, pulling her into a tight hug and muttering repeatedly that he was sorry, trying desperately not to cry. Marianne blindly hugged back, feeling for his body to make sure she was actually hugging him, and felt tears slip down her cheeks. Arthur gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her. It wasn't really working. How would she continue with being a fashion designer now?! By this point, her tears were now frustrated, but still sad, but mainly frustrated. 

Lovino was just trying to get his lover’s attention, calling her name only for the spanish woman to act as if he was not speaking at all. Carmen just looked at him, hearing mostly what could be described as static until she asked him to speak up, blinking when she couldn't even hear herself speak.   
"Lovi, what happened?!" She cried, tearing up. This was horrible! If she couldn't hear, she wouldn't be able to speak to him or to listen to music or to play the guitar properly and everything was a disaster! Lovino was holding back tears, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, asking her if she could hear him or anything at all. All he got in return was a head shake before Carmen burst into tears, sobbing hysterically. Lovino quickly pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly- granted he knew of surgeries that could somewhat fix it, he knew it cost a lot of money, and he didn't have that much. So all she could do was cry it out and apologise for what had happened to her. Lovino shushed her, shaking his head, holding her even more close than she already was, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. The Spaniard just sobbed into his shoulder, hating this. Lovino felt a few stubborn tears slip down his cheeks, ignoring them as he rubbed her back and held her close.

Back in the waiting room, everyone was freaking out, wondering about their loved ones.   
Mari stood up, kissing Julchen’s cheek, stroking her hand, telling her she was going down to tell Jul’s family she was awake, looking at Arthur and Lovino because she needed the emotional support going down.  
Lovino wrote on some paper that he was going to go tell her family she was up, kissing her forehead softly, and stood up, joining mari while they waited for Arthur. Arthur reminded Marianne that he loved her before saying that he was going to go tell everyone she was awake now.   
The two waited by the door, starting to walk down the hall once Arthur had joined them.  
“.....who would do this to them? what did they ever do to someone to have this happen?” Mari broke down, sobbing because she was just so heartbroken and slightly angry-angry at the person who did this. Lovino rubbed her back slightly, since the three of them had some major heart-to-heart conversations before their lovers woke up; so they honestly knew each other pretty well now and were there to comfort each other as well as their own lovers.  
"Some people are just awful." Arthur whispered, gently rubbing her shoulder. 

But instead of worrying about who did this, they should probably worry about the girls coping.   
and Lovino brought that point up.

“we really should be worrying on how they are going to cope…”  
“.....no offence and i'm not trying to sound selfish...but how are we going to cope? i’ll never hear Julchen’s voice ever again telling me she loves me…”  
“Sì, and Carmen will never hear again period.” Lovino snapped, his emotions all messed up because he was trying not to cry.   
Mari glared up at him, “listen, i know this is hard for you, but you don't need to be such a ass! this is just as hard on me as it is for you!”  
"How about we stop playing the game of who has it worse and just realise that everyone is in the same boat?" Trust Arthur to be making sense. "Now, we have their families to tell what's going on and I don't know about you but I want to let them know when we aren't bickering like idiots!"  
Both just huffed and glared at him, then at each other, then looked the opposite way of the other, still walking down to the waiting room. The Brit sighed before opening the door to the waiting room, being faced with anxious faces of the families the three had grown close to. 

This was going to be tough. 

Lovino honestly couldnt take it, and started crying, which made Mari cry because Lovino was her rock, and her rock failed her.  
Feliciano got up, rushing over to Lovino, hugging him tightly, asking about Carmen anxiously. It was Arthur who explained the situation, doing his best to keep back tears. 

In the time they had been gone, Julchen had discovered that notepads and pencils helped and that she could write down what Marianne was saying to help out Carmen. With that knowledge, the girls were able to get up and wander about the ward, Julchen being the one to ask if they could go out to the waiting room to see their families. Only their families had burst through to see them at this point and so it was rather pointless. At least they got to know that their loved ones had actually come to see them, even if they did get tackled by sobbing messes. It was kinda funny in a cruel way to see the big strong Ludwig and Monika crying like children. Mari was still a blubbering mess, as was Lovino-which the fact that lovino was crying was scaring Feliciano and Felicia and Chiara a bit, but none the less, they were there to comfort him and Carmen; especially Carmen.

Francis and Marianne’s other family were trying their best to stay strong for her, trying to comfort her, but it was obvious they were devastated. Still, the three girls did their best to remain strong, their families holding them tightly and it was actually a good thing that the Beilschmidt family couldn't leave because the guy who did this would have been hunted down and killed within a matter of hours otherwise. These guys didn't mess around. 

Sadly, One certain Dane got free, and was now storming for the door, going to hunt down the sorry son of a bitch who did this- a shit ton of furry packed into her tiny ass body.  
Lovino saw Mari heading to the door with her bag, and got up, grabbing her arm and was trying to drag her away from the door, but damn Mari was strong. But Julchen was stronger and able to pick her up and bring her back. It was kinda funny. Mari was kicking and trying to get away, determined on trying to find who had done this. She was set down and glared at by her girlfriend who was silently asking for her to calm down. Mari glared back slightly, her eyes showing how frustrated,upset,and both angry and sad she was. Julchen's glare softened before she pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek. Mari hugged back, trying not to cry into her shoulder-the fact that she would never hear the other speak again was still really hurting her, but she was trying not to seem selfish…. well,she thought crying was selfish. 

No one else agreed with her. 

To be honest, it was more the families that needed comforting than the people it had happened to, they were pretty much over it now. 

Their lovers especially needed comforting-especially the emotion bottle duo known as Mari and Lovino. Those two tried so hard to hold it all in. 

By the end of the next day, the three girls were allowed to go home, using their lovers as basically assistance dogs. Only without the dog bit. 

Marianne was really the one who needed the most help, getting frustrated while she attempted to dress herself-at first refusing to get help from Arthur before finally giving up, looking pretty mad. She hated this! Arthur did help as best he could, reminding her that she was doing wonderfully considering the circumstances. The french woman just sighed, letting him dress her, something she would rarely do-due to the fact that her boyfriend had absolutely no taste in clothing whatsoever. He did his best to emulate her fashion sense here, going as far as describing what the clothing was. Marianne picked out what she wanted to wear based on the descriptions, and let him dress her. They were sweet together and Arthur did get very good at describing clothing from this. 

Lovino just let Carmen choose, since she knew what she liked and she could still see. What she chose was an oversized hoodie and comfy shorts to lounge about in. Lovino nodded, and put the other clothes he had brought back in the bag he had them in, writing on paper to ask if she needed help or if she was good to go. She had gotten used to using her phone to speak now, telling him that she was good. 

Mari handed Julchen her favorite lazy day outfit. Julchen smiled softly, kissing her cheek before getting ready. Mari smiled back softly, and got her stuff together and ready to go. Julchen held onto her hand, having deemed that it would be a good idea to have some cuddles when she got home. 

With that, the three lead their lovers out and to their cars, taking them each home, and gave them cuddles. The girls didn't want to move when they got home, just flopping and not letting their lovers leave. Their lovers didnt complain, cuddling them and making them feel loved. That was all they really needed at that moment, the confirmation that they were loved. 

Days, weeks, and months passed and Julchen and Carmen had eventually gotten around to learning sign language as well as getting their loved ones to learn it as well. It made things a hell of a lot easier for them, really. Mari already knew sign language due to being partially deaf,but in all honesty-taking a sign language class with lovino,carmen, and julchen was very amusing-because mari taught Lovino how to cuss in sign language and would go back and forth “arguing” with each other in the new language they were learning; also the managed to drag Arthur with them so he could understand what the other two were saying. Arthur only went to keep the peace and laugh at the arguing pair. Still, it was nice to learn it. So after a few weeks of lessons, the three were now able to communicate with Julchen and Carmen-which was necessary for Mari and Lovino. 

So things were kinda back to normal now. Still, seeing them unable to do the things they loved the most was heartbreaking. Especially Marianne, because all her life, fashion had been a huge role in who she was and made her who she was-so being unable to do it and unable to see what she was wearing really put her down in the dumps...And there was the fact that she couldn't tell if it was day or night, so therefore, she had a hard time sleeping. Arthur did try to help her, making her feel as comfortable as he could and helping her with things she couldn't do. He tried so hard but he could still not do all that much. Granted she was at times miserable, she did get used to it over several months. Her lack of sight didn't stop them doing a lot of things they enjoyed. 

They could still enjoy things like the music they loved and the ability of speech. 

Carmen, however, had taken to moping for some time since the incident, getting Lovino to tune her guitar for her so she could play it. Still, she couldn't hear her music, nor could she hear her boyfriend. She could feel the bass, almost hear everything, but she couldn't. Going out was the hardest thing, the Spaniard having to rely on Lovino to translate for her. Honestly, the girl stared at things quite a lot, only responding when tapped. When she stared at things too much, she did break down, always crying into pillows and staying in bed a fair bit. Lovino comforted her, and was her support system, his heart breaking when he would see her cry, hugging her and he himself began getting more emotional as well, which he hated to admit but he was. For someone who always kept up a happy front, it was clear to see that it was just that: a front. She was never quite the same after the incident, always seeming to be miserable when left alone. That was why she always clung so much, she was terrified of being alone. Lovino at times would get a bit frustrated-but that was due to how much he just wanted to cry, he wanted to cry, he wanted to mope, he wanted to do a lot of things, but didnt because he thought that it would only make things worse, so he just kept it all in, deeming that Carmen was his main priority. When he did get frustrated though, Carmen would always plop down in his lap and cuddle him, hating to see her baby in such a state. of course Lovino would end up crying into her shoulder, holding her close, promising he would protect her. Although she couldn't hear him, it was a great comfort. 

It could be considered that Julchen had it the best, having both her sight and hearing. However, the fact that no one could hear her panicked screams in the middle of the night seemed to put her in a rather bad position. That and how she couldn't talk to anyone was driving her insane. It wasn't all that easy on her girlfriend either; the poor girl would never hear the other say she loved her again, and that honestly really hurt mari. it made her panic…. it made her scared….it made her feel scared the other didn't love her-granted deep down she did know, but the fact that she couldn't hear the other say it made her get scared. Even then, she could still sign it, the physical contact helping. They could still cuddle and kiss and do… other things. Even then, it got awkward for Mari because the other couldn't moan..so it was just her, and it made her feel weird at times, so she began gagging herself so it was mutual during their personal affairs in the bedroom. 

Speaking of personal affairs in the bedroom, it was arguable that Marianne had it the best. It was like she was blindfolded the entire time and that really did help. Carmen, however, couldn't hear if her partner was happy or not and it was driving her insane. They soon stopped for a while by her request. Of course lovino was enjoying when they would,but agreed to stop for a bit,if it made Carmen happy. Still, Carmen would go out of her way to do other things to make up for the lack of sex… when she thought of them. For now, Lovino would just cuddle her and smooch her and make her feel comfy and cozy and loved. That worked. They spent many a night sat on the couch, cuddling and watching stupid movies with the subtitles on. Lovino would point out spelling errors, laughing to himself because the subtitles made everything better. Everything somehow became a lot better after they learnt about subtitles. Lovino actually payed more attention to the subtitles than the actual words. It was funny, really. 

Occasionally, the girls would meet up with each other, Julchen and Carmen serving as translators in the group. It wasn't too bad but nothing like it had been. Of course their lovers were there to help as well, and it frankly broke their hearts seeing as the three couldn't have as much fun as they used to. Hell, the only one who could properly go out alone was Julchen. 

And that was always a disaster because shots were had until she was blind drunk and couldn't remember a thing. It seemed to help her sometimes. Mari was still her number one support system, helping her and kissing her and cuddling her and occasionally babying her when the other wanted it. It was nice of her, it really was. Still, the fact that each girl felt like a burden to their lovers didn't help. Julchen actually stopped seeing anyone for a week at one point, she felt that low. She just sorta asked Mari to give her some space for a bit…

That really hurt Mari...The blonde girl did do as told, going back to Denmark and staying there for a while, her depression getting worse now because she thought she had failed the other… It was really sad how useless she felt. Back in their shared home, Julchen was not coping well. For one thing, she didn't eat and she outright refused to let anyone in the house. She hadn't moved a whole lot by the time Gilbert managed to get in, having just stared at a wall for a while. The red marks on her arm weren't very good either. 

Mari got a call at this point, asking her to come back and make sure her girlfriend was okay and looked after. She did, wearing a oversized hoodie so her own arms did not show, opening the door to their house, her eyes red and puffy and her throat sore from screaming at herself, looking around for her girlfriend. Said girlfriend was up in their room, having been forced to clean herself up. She too was wearing an oversized hoodie for the exact same reason, having been staring at a wall since she got changed the previous day. Mari stood in the doorway, looking down, quietly asking if she was allowed back in the room and allowed to sit on the bed, choking on her words, because she was still in a lot of emotional pain. Julchen nodded slowly, signing an apology for shutting her out. She was an idiot sometimes…  
Mari shook her head, slowly going over to her, wiping a few tears as they started to slip out, and cautiously sat on the bed, a bit away from the other, “...i'm sorry….i'm sorry for not being able to take care of you…”

The albino just shook her head and tackled her into a hug, sobbing silently into her shoulder. Mari started crying, her sleeves rolling up as she hugged the other, tons of red cuts covering her arm. Thankfully, Julchen's sleeves had been held onto as they hugged. Mari eventually pulled back, gasping seeing her sleeves up and quickly tried to pull them down, hoping Julchen hadn't seen them... 

Only thing was, she had.

She asked if they were because of her and what she had done, already feeling guilty enough for her wrist to begin burning again.   
Mari shook her head,crying again saying how it was because she felt so worthless and useless,and how she was selfish because this whole situation was hard on her, and then began apologizing repeatedly,begging for Julchen to forgive her. Julchen had no idea what to do and so just kissed her and smiled softly at her. No way could she be mad at Mari. 

Mari cried more seeing the other smile, still apologizing because she was selfish for being hurt by this to, just needing to cry-she had held so much in. So she was just cuddled until she calmed down. When she did calm down, she was sniffling and hiccupping, still feeling bad. She got kisses as insistence that things were okay, that the marks on their wrists meant nothing. It was Julchen's fault anyway. that was the thing; It really wasn't Julchen’s fault, but she thought it was...and that broke Mari’s heart a bit. 

The topic was switched after a while, Julchen asking if they were going to get take out for comfort food. Mari nodded, and her stomach growled loudly, louder than it usually did. The Prussian's stomach did the same, making one of the few noises she could still actually make. She smiled awkwardly before asking Mari if she would order. The dane nodded, and pulled out her phone, and ordered from their favorite take-out place.

That was how to cheer them up, really. 

Eventually Mari got up, stretching, and held a hand out to her, smiling weakly, wanting to go downstairs. The hand was taken and they headed downstairs. The albino was still depressed about the whole thing but that could help. Mari was depressed to slightly,but she had been forced to get anti depressants. Julchen still refused to take them so she could still drink. Mari eventually did get her to get a doctors appointment to get some though, begging her and nearly crying.

If it would make Mari happy, she didn't have much choice. 

"It'll just be a last resort, you know."  
“no it won't. please, you need to get on them... it hurts me seeing you so sad, because you wont let me help.”   
"I'm fine once I get up, really."  
“no you’re not… i can see it in your eyes.”  
"Anyway, you're back now so I'll be fine."  
“Jul, that's not how it works. what happens if something happens to me and i die? you need to get an appointment and get some medications to help you. please.”  
"I'll be okay but if it'll make you happy, fine."  
“.....” the look in Mari’s eyes was so heartbroken, “..what happened to my happy girlfriend..?....i miss her…” just like that she began crying. Julchen frowned a bit, pulling her into a hug and silently sobbing. Mari hugged back, apologizing since she could feel the other sobbing. The albino hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Mari held her, sobbing into her shoulder, and kept trying to calm the other down.

What had happened? They were so happy before…

Right now, they just needed each other. At least they had that. 

Mari only pulled away to go answer the door to get the food, and paid and then shut the door once the food was handed to her, and sat down, putting the food on the coffee table, then went to go get plates, and sat down again, plating it up, and sat close to julchen as she began eating. They were basically sat in each other's laps. They really basically were. Mari kept eating, happy sort of because it was their favorite comfort food. It was nice to have this comfort...

But things started to get a bit better after about a year or so, starting with Carmen hearing something. Legit. Lovino had been tuning Carmen's guitar, not paying much attention to his girlfriend while he was concentrating, mumbling and singing under his breath. Carmen hadn't said anything, simply enjoying how he was when he concentrated. She had missed this. Lovino kept tuning, concentrating still.

It was around when Carmen began hearing things that Marianne saw something... Arthur had been cooking since Marianne had taught him how, having made a pretty tasty looking meal. Marianne could faintly see the plate, able to locate her fork and began eating, looking at the plate, granted it was extremely blurry. Honestly, it was like looking at something with someone else's glasses on but it was something!  
"Are you okay, love?" Arthur asked softly, noticing her staring.   
"Oui, I'm fine...just enjoying this beautiful meal you've made...looks fantastic." she smiled, still looking at the plate hoping he caught on.  
"Wait, did you say looks?" He asked, probably getting his hopes up.   
Marianne nodded, looking up at him, her eyes no longer milky white, back to her regular violet-blue color, “oui. looks.” she had a bright smile on her face. Arthur grinned, pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly. She hugged back, smiling so much it almost hurt her face.

It was after both Lovino and Arthur texted her that Mari found out the other two were hearing and seeing things slightly, and when she found that out she smiled brightly and told Julchen, trying not to get her hopes up though. Even still, the mute girl did try, her voice coming out barely above a whisper and somewhat croaky from a lack of use but she was so very happy right now. Mari was grinning so brightly, looking so excited and happy, telling the other two that Julchen was getting her voice back.

Things were finally getting back to normal with those three at last.


End file.
